


The Egg Thing

by mielipieli



Series: DickWally week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU, been wanting to write one of these for ages, dumb name but you can't stop me, lots of namedropping, snapshots of titans high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Wally and Dick are teachers at a high school most of their friends teach at and they all went to school at. It's also the school with all of their siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dick, Tim fell asleep in class again”, Donna said as soon as she sat down with their friends. 

 

Dick sighed: “I’ll talk to him.”

 

Donna shot him a sad smile and then turned to the rest of the table’s conversation. Tim had never been very attentive in class but in the past he hadn’t fallen asleep and had been able to answer questions on anything if he was called on. It was enough for most teachers to resign themselves to ignoring that he was reading WayneTech business reports. Now, though...

 

Dick felt a hand squeeze his arm and looked up. Wally was watching him attentively, trying to figure out what Dick was thinking. 

 

Apparently he couldn’t because he leaned over to Dick: “Whatcha brooding about?”

 

Dick rolled his eyes. At one point, Clark and Diana had started referring to Bruce’s silent thinking periods as his ‘brooding time’ and now all of their friends called thinking ‘brooding’ when it was done by a Wayne. 

 

“Oh, no, you started brooding about your brooding.”

 

Dick was suddenly hit in the face with drops of water: “What the fuck, Wally?”, he said softly as to not disturb the others’ conversation.

 

“Dick, be careful. The children will hear you.”

 

Dick gave Wally a look and in the process saw that Wally was still waiting for an answer: “Tim.”

 

“Hmmm”, Wally said thoughtfully. “Doesn’t your day end at the same time as his tomorrow?”

 

Dick nodded.

 

“Why don’t you take him to a diner and just talk a bit? Maybe he’ll open up when he has the opportunity. And if he doesn’t, you can ask him about it.”

 

That might actually work. “Thanks, babe. I’ll ask him whether he has time later.”

 

Wally took his hand and pressed a kiss to it. He didn’t let go after but let their hands fall under the desk. It was the maximum amount of PDA they allowed themselves at school. And only ever at lunch or in the teachers’ lounge.

 

“I’m so excited for my next class!”, Roy very suddenly announced. “I’m doing the egg thing.”

 

The egg thing. Nothing could get Roy more excited than doing gravity with one of his physics classes and being ahead of the schedule for the semester. Because that’s when he got to do the egg thing: Having his students build structures out of paper to drop eggs into. It ended with egg in hair, dirty floors and the entire building watching.

 

“I have a free period, I’ll help”, Dick said quickly. 

 

“Three’s too much, right?”, Wally asked wistful.

 

“Wally, you have class”, Dick reminded him. 

 

Wally sighed: “I know.”

 

“I’d love your help, Dick.”

* * *

When Dick walked into the physics room right after Roy, Steph eyed him suspiciously. She was sitting with Cassie and Bart but those two seemed too engrossed in their conversation to even notice them. When the class began to murmur and Steph elbowed Bart, however, they both looked to the front. Dick grinned at them.

 

“We’re doing something fun today”, Roy started with a grin as wide as Dick’s. Whenever Dick had seen his classes or been in the next room, Roy didn’t seem to get around to hellos. Sometimes he didn’t even when meeting people. According to him ‘there’s more important things to do’. 

 

“Mr Harper, what is Mr Grayson doing here?”, a girl asked. She wasn’t in any of Dick’s classes but he was pretty sure her name was Charlotte.

 

Roy looked at Dick like he hadn’t realized he was there: “I don’t know, what are you doing here?”

 

Most of the students looked at Dick with a mixture of fear and curiosity but Cassie and Steph snorted in laughter simultaneously. Bart seemed to have gotten distracted by his thoughts and shot up straight. 

 

“Today we’re doing an experiment. You will have to build paper structures in teams of two. We will then drop eggs into them from the first floor. If it survives that drop, we go a floor higher and so on. Any questions?”

 

The class looked excited but no one said anything.

 

“Okay, papers at the front. If you have any questions, Mr Grayson and I will be available. Try to think about what you’re going to do before you actually do it.” Roy looked at Bart rather meaningfully. 

* * *

Wally’s class was watching the test through the windows of the chemistry room they were in. At some point they’d even stopped trying to hide it.

 

“Okay, come on. We’re going outside and watching this properly”, Wally finally said giving up. Actually, Dick was on the lower level with one half of the group, so Wally didn’t particularly mind joining them. His class was staring at him in disbelief. Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Come on. You can leave everything in here, we’ll only be in the hallway.”

 

“Nice”, Conner said suddenly and probably louder than he had intended. 

 

Wally ignored him and walked to the door. He stopped before stepping through and turned back for a moment: “Be quiet and orderly and don’t get too close to any of the structures or we’re going right back.”

 

Then, he starting his trek towards Dick who shot him a smile and then said something to Kara, Clark’s cousin on his genetic parents’ side. Wally was halfway there when something landed on his head and a cold liquid began spreading on his head. Dick stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

 

“Courtney!”, Kara hissed suddenly and seemed to free everyone from their shock. 

 

Wally looked up. A blonde girl looked down at him looking a bit like she was going to start crying: “Oh, god! I’m so sorry, Mr. West. I just… The egg just slipped through my fingers. I should have paid more attention! I…”

 

Wally smiled at her: “Don’t worry about it. Mistakes happen. At least you didn’t drop acid on me, right?”

 

If anything Courtney looked even more terrified at that prospect but remained quiet. In that quiet the other students began talking. Silently but with 40 students out here in the hall, the total volume wasn’t particularly low. 

 

“To my class: go back inside and leave the door open. Cass, make sure nothing happens. I’ll be back in a few minutes”, Wally said. 

 

He saw Dick send Tim a few looks of ‘I’ll find out if you do anything.’ Tim sent back an innocent looking ‘what?’ at which Dick just raised his eyebrows. A few of the other students seemed to have picked up on the exchange but none of them looked like they knew what was going on. Except for Cass and Conner, of course.

* * *

It took Dick and Wally ten minutes to even clean out most of the egg. He’d probably still be finding it in his hair in two weeks. Wally also had forgotten to replace his emergency shirt, which he probably shouldn’t as often as he actually did, so he was wearing Dick’s. Apparently, a few of the girls found that quite amusing - Dick’s current emergency shirt was one that was usually in the often worn section of his wardrobe - because they giggled and Wally heard the word Grayson fall.

 

“You do realize we’re literally married?”, he said completely exasperated.

 

Some of his students seemed to not know that.

 

“There’s literally two of his siblings in this very class how can any of you not know that?”

 

“You didn’t change your name?”, someone tried, Wally wasn’t quite sure who.

 

Cass giggled.

 

“We did! Both of us! But since we’d both be ‘Mr. Grayson-West’, we decided to stick with the old names at school!”

 

No one had anything to say to that. 

 

Wally breathed in: “Alright, let’s continue.”

* * *

“They don’t know we’re married.”

 

“What are you talking about, Wally?”

 

“My students. Some of them don’t know that Dick and I are married.”   
  


Donna sighed: “And that’s so terrible because?”

 

“Isn’t that what marriage is for? So everyone knows what an awesome person you somehow convinced to love you unconditionally?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s how most people would define it.”

 

“Donna, they’re in a year with two of Dick’s siblings plus my cousin and many other people close to our family and friends. We both wear our wedding rings every day. And, I know we try not to be unprofessional at school but we don’t actively try to hide it. The only other way you could… Oh, my god, Donna! Did my students think Dick and I have an affair?”

 

Donna laughed: “Wally, I think most of them try to avoid thinking about a teacher’s private life.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“But nothing. You’re rambling. Go home, Wally. You don’t have any more classes today.”

 

“No, I’m waiting for Dick.”

 

“Wally, he has another class after this one, you know that, right?”

 

“I’m still waiting for him.”


	2. TIMOTHY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has screwed up massively. That much Kon knows. What he doesn't know, is whether Tim will die at the hands of his older brother or just reappear in school tomorrow.

It was 11:38 AM when Dick poked his head into Tim’s classroom. Tim blanched. He saw Kon send him a questioning look but decided to ignore it in favor of trying to calm down his racing heart. 

 

“Hi, Donna”, Dick started seemingly calm. “Could I borrow Timothy for a moment?”

 

In that moment it felt like Tim noticed everything. The way Donna’s left eyebrow jumped up a tiny bit. The way Kon’s eyes widened. The way Bart whirled around to look at Tim. 

 

“Oh, dude”, Kon whispered way too loudly. “You’re fuuuuucked.”

 

“Thanks, Conner. I’m well aware”, Tim pressed out of the corner of his mouth.

 

He had one chance and one chance only. Tim sent his most desperate look to Donna. She could calm Dick down. She could probably save Tim from his death. Donna shrugged at him. Of course. She knew what full names meant. 

 

“Of course.  _ Timothy _ ”, she emphasized as if telling him: ‘I’m pretty sure you created this problem yourself.’

 

Tim slowly got up. Dick blinked at him once. Tim was pretty sure Dick was the only person able to communicate anger through blinking. Okay, Bruce… Jason, too, if he was being honest. Damian. Cass. Tim had actually once managed to shut Bart up by blinking at him. It was probably their whole family. Duke must still be learning.

 

Anyway, Tim decided he should probably hurry up. 

* * *

Dick didn’t say anything until they were in the corridor that were renovation would start on next week and had entered.

 

He pointed at one of the chairs and said: “Sit”, then pulled a chair to its other side and sat down. 

 

Tim could feel his legs shaking as he sat down himself.

 

Dick fished his phone out, opened something and put it in front of Tim: “Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. What. Were. You. Thinking?”

* * *

Kon was getting pretty worried at the fifteen minute mark of Tim Drake’s kidnapping at the hands of his oldest brother.

 

“Conner, if you could please pay attention. I promise you that Tim doesn’t need saving”, Ms. Troy said. It would have been more convincing if Lex Luthor had said it and everyone knew that guy was full of shit. 

 

Nevertheless, Kon nodded and looked back up at the whiteboard. Actually… Kon furiously scribbled something on a piece of paper, scrunched it up and threw it at Cass - the Wayne one - while Ms Troy wasn’t looking. Cass snatched it out of the air, read it, grinned at Kon with a shrug and tore the paper to pieces. 

 

Kon sighed internally and tried turning his attention back to the class. 

* * *

As soon as their history class ended, Kon jumped up and ran over to Cass.

 

“Please, I know you know what’s going. Just  _ tell  _ me.”   
  


Cass shrugged and signed ‘nope’ at him. Individual-letters-nope.

 

“I’ll give you my juice-boxes for a week.”

 

Cass shook her head.

 

“A month.”

 

Cass cocked her head for a moment before shaking it.

 

“Pleeeeease.”   
  


This time, Cass didn’t even react and just continued packing her bag. Fuck, Kon had to pack his if he wanted to keep up with her. A moment later, Cass followed to his table and began packing Tim’s bag. What the hell? Bart and Ms Troy were the only other people left in the room. 

 

“Cass, tell Dick to call me later, okay?”

 

Her, Cass sent a friendly smile. Of course. Bart was watching everything that was happening with his backpack on, ready to go.

 

As Cass started heading to the door with both backpacks, the two of them quickly followed. 

* * *

Jason, Duke and Steph were waiting for Cass at Tim’s locker. Honestly, Kon had been friends with Tim for years now but he still had no idea where those siblings got their information from. Once Tim had suddenly declared after a class that he had to go somewhere because Duke needed his help with something. They had had plans to do something together after class - what exactly Kon couldn’t remember for the life of him - so Tim definitely hadn’t known about it before class and he had forgotten his phone that day.

 

Anyway, Jason, Duke and Steph apparently knew what was up because Jason had a slightly malicious grin on his face, Steph looked incredibly satisfied and Duke looked like none of them would ever see Tim again. 

 

“Hey, Bart. Hey, Kon”, Steph said quickly before turning her eyes to Cass. “So, how bad was it?”

 

Kon barely managed to follow Cass’s hands as she spelled out ‘Timothy’, then lost her completely. When Cass spoke ASL with her family, she would often do so at a speed most people couldn’t follow.

 

“That’s”, Jason started, then made a sign - he moved his left elbow to his right wrist, made bull horns with his left hand, then repeatedly opened and closed his right hand -, specifically the sign for bullshit, “and you know it.”

 

Kon had no idea what was bullshit but he would probably agree.

 

Then, Jason continued: “We will never see Tim again and Dick will simply appear to his afternoon classes like nothing is wrong.”   
  


Steph grinned.

 

“Where’s Tim?”, Cassie’s voice asked from behind Kon. 

 

He turned around: “Timothy”, he said and Cassie grimaced.

 

“What did he do?”

 

Bart made a gesture towards the three Waynes they did know the location of. Cassie looked at them and Steph - who tended to deny any connection - expectandly.

 

Jason shrugged and put an arm around Duke’s shoulders, who swallowed slowly. 

 

“Duke…”, Cassie whined zeroing in on him as, hopefully, the weakest link.

 

Duke’s eyes drifted to Cass for a moment before he looked at Cassie: “I’m not sure I’ll survive if I say something.”

 

Jason threw his head back and laughed: “Personally, I think this is going to result in the ‘Curse of the flip phone’.”


End file.
